


Drabble: Scarecrow

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hayseed, Hayseed!Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, prompt, randomized prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: JunkerFawkes gave me a writing challenge! They requested a Roadrat drabble with Hayseed based of a random song - in my case it was Phantom of the Opera. I…tried to make it work…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunkerFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/gifts).



„It's gone!“

Mako looked up from his notes, going through the props needed for this night's show. Stocktaking was part of the job, sadly, and a lot of actors and singers think it's funny to sneak away with a souvenir.  
“The scarecrow doll is gone!” Hana repeated, walking up to him from around the corner. “I looked everywhere and it's just gone.”  
“It's a doll. It can't exactly stand up and run away, can it?”  
“According to what I have heard, that might be possible.”  
The big man rolled his eyes, as the intern went back to go checking for other props. “Do you really believe in those fairytales?”  
“Lena saw the thing move on stage once. And Lúcio is pretty sure he heard moaning coming from the basement.”  
“This opera is old, Hana. Old buildings tend to made noises. Also, Lena likes fairytales. She's an actress after all.”  
Hana poked her head out again. “Than who took it?”  
“Maybe it's already on stage. I go check. You stay here.”  
The intern huffed quietly, but nodded in content.

Thank God she didn’t follow him..  
That damn doll better be where he expected him to be.

Mako made his way from the inventory downstairs up to the entry hall, crossing the neatly cleaned path towards the opera's stage. Everything was empty and clean, except...  
There it was. A single straw of hay. And another one.  
Mako shook his head. The scarecrow was sitting in the orchestra pit, staring up to the stage. Longingly.  
The big man approached the creature. It wasn't the first time he'd seen this thing, this prop, move. He liked to run away, explore the opera. He wasn't sure if that thing was possessed or something of a mass hallucination, used as a scarecrow prop for theater pieces from time to time.  
He placed his giant hand on the strawman's shoulder.  
“You ran off again.” he rebuked him. “In the middle of inventory. What if the intern would have seen you?”  
“She never will.” the scarecrow hizzed as an answer. “They never see me.”  
A long sigh, before Mako picked up the doll, which was surprisingly light. “Do it again and I throw you into the fireplace.”  
“You won't do that. You are too nice.”  
The big guy shook his head.  
It was so strange. Ever since he started working in this opera, this thing has been around him. Paying him company in a new unknown work area. He thought maybe he was just an imaginary friend he thought up to cope with him being so secluded from his co-workers. But after Lúcio came to the team and after Hana started her internship, the scarecrow still bothered him.  
But he would lie if he said this bag of hay wasn't good company.

The scarecrow looked over Mako's shoulder, as they left the hall.  
“One day, I will be back on there.” he muttered. “Back on stage.”  
“Only if you cooperate. You're still a prop.”  
“No, no. I wanna sing. Like you did.”  
“That's long ago.”  
“But you still sing. Not on stage, but you do. You should go back to stage.”  
“Maybe. One day.”  
The big guy closed the door behind him and the doll went limb again.


End file.
